


to save you.

by fromhilltovale



Series: Omen!Luna and Oracle!Noctis [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Multi, Omen!Luna, Oracle!Noctis, reupload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromhilltovale/pseuds/fromhilltovale
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: Omen!Luna and Oracle!Noctis [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920517
Kudos: 9





	to save you.

Lunafreya let the ash leave her hands, the trident disappearing into her arsenal. She was in a field of sylleblossoms, when she was just in the middle of the ravished town of Altissia.

“Luna…”

She turned, speechless. It felt as if they were supposed to both be children...but she was not. 

A monster, something whispered into her ear.

“You’ve found me again...Even though I thought it could never happen.”

Still, her mouth dared not open. Though her heart wished to speak.

He looked so very small. Unsure, nervous, yet still kind. Oh, so very kind.

“Do you remember this place? These flowers I showed you…” He mumbled, looking down at his feet. Shyness still kept throughout the years. “I doubt they’d still be blooming...Hill to vale as you wished to see.”

“Noctis…”

She spoke, as if she knew the illusion would shatter. It would crumble in her hands, just like everything did. She was cursed. She was nothing but--

“I won’t be there.”

_ An omen.  _

“You are the Queen to purge our star of the dark. And I’ve been trying to keep the light shining bright for you.” His small voice trembled. “But I’m afraid I just…”

_ Don’t say it. _ She pleaded.

“I’m afraid I wasn’t enough...All I wanted--” He choked and fell to his knees. She could do nothing but watch. His tiny fists curled onto the blooming flowers. The sea swirled as his heart clenched and writhed in agony. She could feel it in the palm of her hand. He sobbed. “All I wanted was to save you!”

Lunafreya felt her heart shatter. She stepped forward, but just crumbled around her feet. Swept up like the ocean tide. “N-N--”

Older now, Noctis stood. Knees shaking, and he grasped onto a blossom. She thought, 

_ How my heart is in his hand. _

He looked up, eyes watering, smile tight.

“Us seeing each other...This will have to do. Huh?” He chuckled. “Just know that I’ll be there...In your darkest hour. I’ll be watching over you. My hand is always there for you to hold. My heart is yours to have when you lose your own…” The ocean around Noctis grew darker, and he seemed to be pulled. “L-Lunafr--!” He struggled against the current. She, in shellshock, tears streamed down her face.

_ Monster. _

His hands let go of the flower and it revealed the ring. 

It burned in her grasp.

“I love you.” 

Her heart whispered.

And by the look Noctis flashed on his heart wrenching face…

“Farewell...Dear Luna.”

He had heard her. Her.  _ Her. _

**_Monster._ **


End file.
